<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lighting up the sky by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269827">lighting up the sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Stars, Wordcount: 100-500, space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Omens Celebration: Day 19: Stars</p><p>Crowley remembered that time, a long time ago, when he was still an angel, and had the honor to help create the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lighting up the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley remembered that time, a long time ago, when he was still an angel, and had the honor to help create the stars, by the order of Her. He had absolutely loved that life, the joy he got out of creating them, and the planets around them, filling them with all the potential for life, it was a true beauty. And if that had been his life for all of eternity, he wouldn’t have complained a single time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the only thing he missed about being an angel, but since the stars were now already finished, and no more needed creation, there wouldn’t have been a single thing left in his life as an angel anyway. He was perfectly happy about being a demon now, with only the memories of the stars left, the only happy memories he had before his fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, when he was on Earth, the stars were just these tiny glittering sparkles in the night sky. Something that decorated the night, keeping it from becoming a pitch black. They were so pretty, but to him, they meant so much more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Aziraphale, understood why. Even if they hadn’t known each other personally before Crowley’s fall, he was there when he saw the stars being created, how the sky slowly lit up. It had filled him with a joy and hope that he would never be able to describe again. The stars were created out of love to this new world that was being built. And now, when Aziraphale knew Crowley had been one of the people that created them, they suddenly meant so much more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stars were this special symbol, that marked the beginning of their lives. And, they were seen every night. Yes, the stars were theirs, and bound them together, in this special way. And they wouldn’t change a thing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>